Se eu te dissesse o que eu sinto
by LuvBadeForever
Summary: Beck tem ignorado Jade para ficar com Tori. Mas o que acontece quando ela se cansa disso e rompe com ele?  Principalmente Bade.     Jandré/Cabbie
1. Chapter 1

**Se eu te dissesse o que eu sinto...**

A minha vida era tão boa antes da Tori chegar e estragar tudo pra mim...

Primeiro ela roubou meu namorado que esta me ignorando e parece que vai terminar comigo.

Já faz um ano que ela chegou, e todos ainda amam ela.

Ninguém tem mais chance de fazer as audições para as peças da escola, Tori sempre pega os papeis principais.

Todos os caras querem sair com ela, até o Beck...

Eu paço todos os fins de semana na pequena floresta que tem no fim da cidade.

Eu fico lá ouvindo o som dos pássaros e do vento quando bate nas folhas de árvores.

É tão lindo...

Meu celular esta tocando agora...

É Beck.

Eu atendo.

-Alô?

-_Oi baby, onde você esta agora?_

-Porque você quer saber?

_-Cat me disse que você esta meio estranha já faz um tempão, e que eu nem percebi..._

-Huh...

_-Tem alguma coisa te incomodando?_

-Você deveria saber...

E com isso eu desliguei o meu celular antes que ele pudesse responder.

A vida poderia ser tão mais fácil se eu pudesse ficar aqui na floresta todos os dias...

Tipo, como pode ele não perceber que eu não saio mais com ele já faz mais de 3 meses!

Ela roubou tudo o que é meu...

Sabe, a Cat sempre me ouve, acho que eu vou um pouco na casa dela agora...

Toquei a campainha da casa dela.

-Jadeey!

-Oi Cat...

-Eu sei que tem alguma coisa te incomodando e eu disse isso pro Beck...Ele já te ligou?

-Já sim...

-Entra e me fala.

Nós entramos e fomos para o quarto dela.

-Me fala...

-Bom, é que a Tori chegou e tirou tudo de mim Cat...Ela tirou os papéis que eu sempre ganhava, tirou a atenção que eu tinha nos shows da escola, e agora ela também tirou o Beck de mim Cat...

Eu comecei a chorar. Ela me abraçou.

-Jade...ela não tirou o Beck de você...

-Tirou sim Cat, já faz tipo uns 3 meses que eu não vou no RV dele, ele não me chama mais pra sair...e adivinha só...ontem na escola ele estava sem os nossos colares especiais que ele me deu quando a gente começou a namorar...

Meus olhos já estavam inchados de tanto chorar. Cat ainda estava me abraçando.

-Jade, eu sinto muito...

Ela também começou a chorar comigo.

-Cat, ele ignora as minhas chamadas na escola ele não fala mais comigo direito, quando eu chamo ele, ele diz que tem uma coisa pra falar com a Tori...

Cat estava chocada, eu vi no rosto dela.

-Jade, ai meus deus...como ele pode fazer isso com você?

A minha maquiagem estava toda escorrida...

-Ele fica com ela porque sabe...ela é toda doce, magra, veste roupas coloridas, e ela é toda felizinha, e também é muito talentosa...

-Jade, voce sabe que é magra também não sabe?

Eu dei de ombros.

-Talvez seja hora de voce terminar com ele...nao acha?

-Eu acho que sim...

-Que tal se voce fazer isso agora? Depois eu tenho uma surpresa pra voce!

-Eu volto aqui mais tarde então?

-Sim...vai lá e termina com ele Jade, vem eu te levo.

Eu bati na porta do RV dele enquanto a Cat estava me esperando dentro do carro dela.

-Ahh...Oi Jade...

Sério? Jade?

-Beck, a gente precisa conversar...

-Kay, entra.

-Olha, não da mais pra gente namorar Beck...

-Oque? Porque?

-Sabe, nesses últimos meses voce tem me ignorado completamente...

-Eu não!

-Sim, voce tem Beck...Toda vez que eu te chamava na escola voce inventava uma desculpa para sair e dizia que precisava falar com Tori...Ignora as minhas chamadas...Ja fazia mais de 3 meses que voce não me chamava pra vir aqui no seu RV...E a gente não saia mais também...Voce ficava no celular o dia inteiro com a Tori...É por isso que eu to terminando com voce...

Ele parecia chocado.

Passou as mãos pelo cabelo...

-Olha, Jade...Me desculpa...

-Não da mais certo Beck...

Com isso eu peguei todas as minhas coisas que estavam no RV.

Tirei o meu colar e dei pra ele.

-Pra voce...onde ta o seu mesmo?

-Jad...

-Adeus Beck...

E com isso eu sai do RV.

Cat e eu estávamos no shopping comprando roupas novas para mim.

Ela disse que tenho que ser mais alegre.

Nós compramos varias coisas coloridas...mas eram bonitas.

Eu gostei muito.

Depois que eu terminei com o Beck, me senti muito mais livre e aliviada...como se tivesse tirado um peso das minhas costas.

No dia seguinte na escola, eu apareci com roupas não pretas...era um milagre.

Eu podia sentir os olhos de todos em mim.

Inclusive Beck estava me olhando também.

Cat veio até mim.

-Você ta tão lindaa Jadey!

Foi a primeira vez que eu sorri na escola em meses.

-Brigada KittyCat!

Ela deu uma risadinha e tirou uma foto de mim.

Eu ri com ela.

-Jade, eu não sei se voce sabe , maas todos na escola estão comentando que voce esta linda e que nunca te viram tao feliz antes!

-Bem, isso é bom?

-Claro que é!

Ela disse sorrindo.

Eu também sorri.

André veio até nós.

-Olha só...Jade West com roupas coloridas.

-Bom eu tinha que mudar o meu visual um pouco, não acha?

-Voce ficou linda Jade...

Eu fiquei ali parada olhando pra ele...parecia até que estava dando em cima de mim!

-Então, eu vi o seu status no The Slap hoje...voce esta bem com isso?

-sim, sim...Beck já estava me estressando...

-Entao, voce sabe, quer sair comigo um dia desses?

-Haam...Claro!

Eu não acredito que  
>André estava me chamando pra sair!<p>

Eu nem sabia que ele tinha uma queda por mim!

O sinal bateu e nós fomos para a aula.

Eu estava me sentindo meio estranha com todos olhando pra mim, mas pelo menos eu tinha a atenção da escola agora.

Depois que a aula acabou eu fui no estacionamento pegar o meu carro para ir embora.

Eu nem acredito que o beck não falou comigo nem um pouco.

Até o Sicowitz me elogiou, ele disse que eu estava mais bonita...

Quando eu cheguei no estacionamento todos já tinham ida embora...pelo menos eu achava isso até ouvir dois garotos discutindo...

As vozes eram familiares até demais...  
>Quando eu vi era André e Beck...brigando!<p>

O que aconteceu? Eles são melhores amigos!

Eu fui correndo separar os dois...

-Pessoal! Parem de brigar! – Eu disse enquanto tentava tirar Beck de cima do André.

Eles finalmente pararam e olharam pra mim.

-Oque ta acontecendo?

-Jade,é verdade ou não que o André te chamou pra sair? – Beck disse quase sem folego...ele parecia bem irritado.

-Boom, uh...

-VOCE ESTAVA IGNORANDO ELA! COMO VOCE PODE FAZER ISSO COM A JADE?

André começou a gritar.

-Beck, voce me ignorou completamente... como pode querer que eu fique presa a voce?

-Jade eu já te pedi desculpas, não era a minha intenção, nunca foi...

Eu comecei a chorar.

-Jade...nao chora... – André disse quando veio me abraçar...mas beck o interrompeu.

-NEM PENSE EM TOCAR NELA! – Beck gritou.

-Cara, ela terminou com voce!

Eu fui correndo para André e ele me abraçou.

Quando eu percebi, Beck não estava mais lá.

André acabou me levando para um pequeno restaurante no final da rua.

Foi bem divertido, ele me disse para esquecer Beck, e que ele era um completo idiota.

Eu concordei com ele.

Terminar com Beck pode ter sido uma coisa boa até...

Eu me sinto renovada...

-Então, o que voce fazia nesses últimos 3 meses?

-Bem, eu geralmente ficava na floresta que tem no final da cidade, ouvindo o som do vento...

-É lindo lá, não é mesmo?

-Sim, eu passava todas as tardes e fins de semana lá...

-Você não tentava ligar para o Beck?

-Na verdade não...ele estava muito ocupado conversando com Tori...ou quem sabe até mais...

-Jade, você não precisa dar moral a ele...

E com isso, nós fomos embora...

Até que não foi tão ruim.


	2. Chapter 2

Se eu te disse o que eu sinto cap.2

Depois que André me deixou em casa eu deitei em minha cama e adormeci...

Na manhã seguinte acordei me sentindo muito bem. Levantei, tomei um banho e comecei a me arrumar.

Hoje resolvi colocar uma calça jeans clara, uma blusa verde-limão e um salto branco. Peguei uma bolsa preta e fui para a escola.

Por mais incrível que pareça, eu não tomo mais café, e estou mais tranquila.

Quando cheguei na escola uma cabecinha vermelha veio correndo em minha direção...

-Jadey!

-Oi Cat! – respondi com um sorriso sincero.

-Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu... – ela parecia triste e preocupada... Estranho.

-Está tudo bem Cat?

-Jade... Beck e Tori...Eles estão...namorando. – O que?

-Como assim? Ele não tem o direito de fazer isso comigo! – Eu já estava ficando vermelha de raiva.

-Jade! Acalme-se! Ok? Só me prometa que não vai surtar na frente deles!

-Eu não prometo nada!

Fomos em direção a um casal se agarrando no armário do zelador... Você pode adivinhar quem era... Beck e Tori! Vagabunda!

-Beck? – Eu agi surpresa e ferida... Há! É isso que dá namorar com uma atriz!

-Jade... Está fazendo o que aqui? – Porque ele está tão insensível? Ok, agora eu estou confusa... – Se você não vê, eu estou tentando beijar minha nova namorada! – O que?


End file.
